


The days worth seizing

by theworldneedsmorewriters



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldneedsmorewriters/pseuds/theworldneedsmorewriters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Ashton was a lucky girl: she was going to be the first girl to ever attend Welton, as a little experiment. When she befriended the boys from the Dead Poet Society, she'd never have guessed her life would change as much as it did. But change isn't always a bad thing, is it...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi there! So this is my first multi-chapter fic, I hope I did alright. English is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know. Also tell me if you have any advice for me or improvements I could make, I'm open for constructive criticism! I know the DPS fandom isn't that big (or active) but I still hope there are a few people out there who will enjoy reading this. Please R&R! :)

This was it. Today was an important day in more than one way. It was the first day of school, which, granted, happens every year, but this year it was more special to me than ever before.

I was going to attend Welton Academy.

Welton, with its long history of Ivy league students and professors, where only the brightest (or richest) boys could study...

...and I was the first girl to ever attend it.

You might be wondering, how on earth did that happen? How did I convince Mr. Nolan, the conservative, strict headmaster, to let a GIRL into Welton? Well, it took time and tact, let me tell you.

It started with my brother. You see, Simon already attended Hell-ton, and he had told me all about it as well. At the end of last year, when he and our parents were talking to Mr. Nolan, the conversation suddenly turned to me. They were talking about how well Simon had done on his finals and what he was going to do after his last year of Welton. Mr. Nolan suggested becoming a lawyer, but Simon commented that law school was definitely out of the question and that it would suit me a lot better. This caught Nolan's interest and he started questioning me about my grades and academic future. Apparently, my affinity for languages and maths and my determined personality appealed to him and he asked me if I would consider applying to Welton. After he arranged some things, of course.

I didn't hesitate before saying yes.

I mean let's be honest, I know it's Hell-ton, but it's still a huge opportunity for me and probably the best damn thing that could ever happen for my future career and life in general. Not many girls get the chance to go to university, let alone go to an Ivy League college, as being admitted in one of America's best prepatory schools will definitely guarantee.

So I said yes, and he said he would get back in touch with my parents over the summer after he had talked to the school's board about it.

July was agonizing. I kept waiting for a call, a letter, anything that would tell me whether or not I would transfer to Welton.It wasn't until the 5th of August that I was finally put out of my misery.

It was late in the morning and I was helping my mother making lunch, when the phone rang.

My head shot up so fast I nearly broke my neck and my mother laughed before drying her hands and making her way over to where the phone hung.

"Hello, this is the Ashton residence, who am I speaking to?", I held my breath in anticipation.

"Oh Mr. Nolan, what a pleasant surprise! Yes, of course, we'll be happy to. We'll be there. Alright, goodbye.", she hung up.

"Well?" I yelled in my excitement.

"Mr. Nolan has arranged a meeting with us this afternoon to discuss your transfer to Welton, isn't that wonderful?", my mom said with a smile on her face.

"YES!", I shouted, jumping from the couch I had been sitting on and giving her a hug. We both started laughing, when dad and Simon came in.

"What are we being happy about?", my dad asked with a grin.

"Mr. Nolan wants to talk this afternoon about enrolling me in Welton!", I told him, grinning so wide my cheeks hurt.

"That's wonderful, Katherine!", my father exclaimed, giving me a hug as well.

"Yeah, my little sister is going to be the first girl to ever get into Hell- I mean Welton! I'm going to have to keep an eye on you, Kat, protect your virtue and such.", Simon said with a sly wink and a joking smile.

"Let's not get too excited, now, I'm not in yet, you know. Besides, I don't need you to 'protect my virtue', I'll be perfectly fine on my own, thanks.", I replied, grinning evilly at my brother and then laughing at his scared expression.

"Remind me to never make you mad at me.", Simon said and I laughed again.

"Alright guys, lunch is ready.", my mother called, and we both sprinted to the kitchen.

Even though Simon and I were both considered young adults and knew perfectly well how to behave accordingly, we were still children at heart and often acted like two ten-year-olds at home as a result. Our parents didn't really mind, even though Simon was a year older and going to college soon enough. Our family was happy, we actually loved each other, we didn't have to pretend to the outside world. Our parents didn't put any pressure on us, they just wanted us to be happy and have a good life, so they gave us all the tools and let us choose our own path. I've always treasured that, because I've seen what that pressure could do to people and relationships. Right now, I was hoping that my path would lead me to Welton.

After lunch I went to my room and changed into something a bit more formal and traditional. I thought Nolan would appreciate that. My parents weren't very conservative, I could wear what I want (within limits of course) and do whatever hobbies I wanted, as long as I actually worked hard for it and didn't give it up after a month. Which is probably the reason I'm so determined. I rarely give up something I set as a goal, causing me to choose my goals very carefully. That's also why I didn't want to get my hopes up too high when Nolan said I might be able to study at Welton. If it didn't work out, I'd be fed up for weeks.

After I had changed, I went downstairs and my parents and I drove to the school. Simon didn't come because, as he put it, 'this is your future, sister, I have no reason to come with you and meddle'. I think he just wants to spend as little time as possible in Nolan's presence.

I can't blame him for that.

When we arrived we saw a man I recognized as professor Hager waiting for us at the entrance. We got out of the car and went up the stairs to the large wooden doors.

"Ah, Miss Ashton I presume? Pleasure to meet you. I'm professor Hager.", he said whilst shaking my hand.

"Mr. Nolan is waiting for you in his office."

He lead me and my parents through the oaken doors and to the large stairs that would bring us to our place of meeting.

When we arrived in front of Nolan's office, professor Hager knocked on the door and waited for a sound of approval before opening it and letting us enter.

Mr. Nolan was sitting in a large, leather chair behind a beautifully carved wooden desk that probably cost a small fortune, looking over some important-looking papers.

When he looked up and noticed we had entered the room he stood up and greeted us, then prompted us to sit down.

And then began the conversation that changed my life.

Mr. Nolan told me that after long deliberation and convincing the other members of the school's board, I was allowed to transfer to Welton.

I really had to keep myself from jumping up and shouting 'YES!'.

He told me that it was a little experiment, to see if enrolling girls in Welton would have benefits or if it would just have a bad influence on the boys. (I decided not to comment on that)

I was going to stay on the same floor as the boys who were my age, but in a single room with an adjoining bathroom that used to be inhabited by a teacher.

Nolan said I'd be following classes together with the boys, but if he noticed that I was distracting them in any way, he'd make me have private lessons.

He also assigned me extra-curricular activities: the school paper, fencing (after a very long discussion, because apparently, sports are not appropriate for girls) and piano lessons, because I didn't want to drop them after 8 years of hard work.

Lastly, there was the matter of the school uniform. I was expecting to wear the same uniform as everyone else, considering that that's the whole point of a uniform. But Nolan wanted me to wear an 'adjusted' version, as he called it, meaning: I was going to wear a skirt and tights instead of trousers.

Now, normally I wouldn't really mind, this was a traditional school after all, but I knew how cold winters could be at Welton and I've always prefered wearing trousers instead of skirts and dresses, so I told Nolan as much.

He seemed a bit shocked to hear my request, but in the end we came to an agreement. If I deemed it too cold, I was allowed to wear trousers, otherwise I wore the skirt. That way everyone got what they wanted.

When all the details were settled and papers were signed, Mr. Nolan shook hands with us.

"Welcome to Welton Academy, Miss Ashton, I will see you on the first of September."

And that is how I found myself surrounded by boys of all ages talking to their parents, searching their friends and catching up with them after a long summer filled with anything but Hell-ton.

I nervously wiped my hands on my skirt and started looking around for Simon, I didn't want to look as if I didn't have any friends...even though I didn't. Yet.

"Well hello there", a voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw a boy who looked my age, with tousled brown hair, deep brown eyes and a sly smirk on his face.

"Hi...and you are?" I asked, looking at him questioningly.

"The name's Charlie Dalton", he said, while his smirk grew wider.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie", I grinned and extended my hand, "Katherine Ashton, but my friends call me Kat."

"It's a real pleasure, Kat. So what is a beautiful girl like you doing in a horrible place like this?"

"The same as you, I go to school here.", I smiled sweetly at him. The shocked look on his face was hilarious.

That's when Simon found me and told me the ceremony was about to begin. I waved at Charlie before following my brother inside.

This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so even though I have no likes, reviews or follows on this fanfic, I'm still uploading the second chapter, because I really like this story and I want to continue it, even if nobody reads it. So here is chapter two! (please R&R?)

The opening ceremony was about as boring as you'd expect. Its main goal was to charm the rich parents into giving them their money and it was so blatantly obvious it almost made me laugh. Instead I inwardly cringed a little.

When Nolan announced that I was enrolled in Welton as a test of sorts, there were murmurs all around and most of the boys turned to look at me. I had expected it of course, but it still made me kind of self-conscious so I just fidgeted with my skirt and looked straight ahead at Mr. Nolan until he continued his little speech.

After the ceremony was done, me and Simon said goodbye to our parents and went upstairs to find our rooms. When we got to my floor my brother gave me a quick hug and ruffled my hair before sprinting further up the stairs towards his friends. I tried to look calm and collected when walking to my room, but it was kind of hard considering it was at the very end of the hallway end every freaking boy just stopped and stared at me when I walked by. It was as if they'd never seen a girl before.

Then again, maybe some of them hadn't.

I finally made it to my room however, and I quickly fiddled with my key to open the door before kicking it shut and throwing myself on the bed. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing to try and calming my nerves. I was just about to get up and start unpacking my suitcase, when my short moment of reprieve was disturbed by three loud knocks on the door.

I sighed and got up to open it. Before me was Charlie, the smooth guy I had met earlier, and a cute, bespectacled guy with red curly hair and a shy but friendly smile.

"Kat! How wonderful! I was hoping you'd be in our year.", Charlie grinned. He slung his arm around you and waltzed into your room. You shrugged his arm off and he flopped onto your bed, where you had been lying just seconds ago.

"Oh sure Charlie, just barge into my room without asking. It's not like I've only just met you or anything.", you said exasperated, but with a small smile.

"What do you mean? I thought we were besties by now?", he looked genuinely shocked as he said that and you couldn't help but laugh.

"You're impossible"

"So I've been told"

Suddenly my eyes landed on the cute, red haired guy still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, my name is Katherine Ashton. Call me Kat.", I said, extending my hand and giving him a friendly smile.

"No worries, Charlie's always like that, I'm used to it. I'm Stephen Meeks.", he shook my hand and I laughed at the insulted look on Charlie's face.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I was going to introduce you, you know. I just got distracted by how beautiful Kat is", he winked at me and I raised my eyebrow sceptically.

"Uhu, sure you were. So did you just come here to invade my space and make cheesy comments or was there an actual purpose to this visit? Because as much as I enjoy being in your presence, Dalton, I've got a suitcase to unpack."

"Well, Ashton, I wanted to introduce you to the coolest group of guys in this school, so you'll spend this year in decent company. But if you'd rather stay here and be alone with me..."

"Alright Charlie, you got me. Anything's better than your company. Where are these cool guys?"

He faked being hurt and then laughed and dragged me and Meeks to a room a bit further down the hall. He stood in the doorway and greeted one of the boys as an old friend.

"Neil, buddy! How was summer school?"

"Charlie! Awful, as you'd expect. My father wanted me to get a head start on chemistry, so you can imagine how fun that was."

"Ah well, at least you've got us now to make Hell-ton more bearable", Neil laughed at that.

"Oh that reminds me, I want to introduce you to our newest partner in crime. Neil, this is Katherine Ashton, Kat, this is Neil Perry, Welton's golden boy and my best friend."

You gave him a look that said 'partner in crime? Really?', before extending your hand to Neil and giving him a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Katherine. Welcome to Hell-ton, I hope you know what you're getting into."

"Please, call me Kat, and the pleasure's all mine. I honestly have no clue what I'm doing, I'm just rolling with it really. I'm sure it can't be that bad though, can it?"

At this, Neil and Charlie gave each other a look and then looked at me with pity.

"Oh honey, you have no idea."

That's when the second boy in the room accidently stepped into my line of sight whilst unpacking his suitcase. I looked at him and noticed that he seemed shy, if his nervous fumbling and permanent blush were anything to go on.

Neil followed my eyes and said: "Oh I'm so sorry. Guys, Kat, this is my new roommate, Todd Anderson."

Todd awkwardly mumbled a greeting and shook hands with us.

"At least I'm not the only new kid around here.", I grinned at Todd. He nervously smiled at me, and I could tell it would take a long time for him to open up.

At that moment, two more boys entered the room.

"Knoxious, Pittsie! Perfect timing, we were just going through the introductions!", Charlie said by means of greeting.

Another round of hello's and pleasure to meet you's was held and I learned that the tall one was Gerard Pitts, best friend of Stephen, and that the other boy was Knox Overstreet, or Knoxious as Charlie called him.

"So Kat, are you joining our study group? It's loads of fun." Charlie asked me.

"No it isn't, you just want her to join so you have another person to do your work for you.", Meeks replied, rolling his eyes before looking at me.

"The idea of the study group is to combine our strengths to help each other with our weaknesses, but seeing as Charlie is a lazy git, he usually just lets others do his work for him, especially me."

"No I don't! I help you guys with English! Besides, I'm not forcing you to help me, Meeksie, you just can't resist my charm.", Charlie smirked.

"Charlie, we're all good at English. Besides, the only reason I help you is because you wouldn't stop whining.", I laughed at that, causing Charlie to sulk.

"So what are you good at then?", Neil asked.

"Oh, uhm...well, I'm pretty good at Latin and English. Any language basically. And my maths isn't too bad either, to be honest. I just really suck at chemistry and other sciences. It's really not my thing." I sheepishly offered, trying not to sound too arrogant.

"Great, we've got ourselves another genius!", Charlie exclaimed, which caused me to laugh.

"I'm not a genius, Charlie, although I appreciate the compliment."

"Well it sure sounds that way. Looks like Meeks has finally found a match for his intellect."

"He flatters me because I help him with Latin. He's hopeless, they all are really. I think I'm pretty much the only one who actually enjoys Latin and doesn't see it as a punishment.", Meeks said with a slight smile. I grinned at him.

"He's right you know, we do suck at Latin, it'll be good to have someone extra to help explain it to us poor peasants.", Neil said with a joking smile.

"Alright then, you convinced me. I'll join your little study group, if someone is willing to help me with chemistry and physics. I'm useless at those." I said with a laugh.

"Well, our two science bros here can definitely help you with that.", Charlie said with his signature smirk on his face.

"Sure, Pitts and I would love to help.", Meeks agreed,"Right Pitts?"

"Of course!"

"Wonderful, thank you!", I grinned at them.

"Great, now that that's settled, who's down for dinner?", Knox said enthusiastically.

The room was empty in no time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I'm really sorry I haven't posted anything in so long...I'm a terrible updater, I know. In my defence, I was overwhelmed with schoolwork and I still have two exams left to make, so that's kind of why it took me so long to post this chapter. I'll try to write more regularly in the future so I can update this more often as well. Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you did, please R&R! Also, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, I'm all ears, because I'm still not quite sure where I'm going with this story...
> 
> Have fun reading!

At dinner I met the only member of their group that I hadn't been introduced to yet:

Richard Cameron

We were filling our plates and talking about how hungry we were, when I noticed an unfamiliar face at the table. I decided to be polite and introduce myself.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. I'm Katherine Ashton, I'm-"

"Not supposed to be here.", the red haired boy said, turning up his nose and shooting me a disgusted look.

"Dick, don't be rude. Kat, this is Richard Cameron. As you can tell he's got a giant stick in his arse he needs to have removed."

"Shove it, Dalton. You know just as well as I do that the girl has no place here.", Cameron sneered.

"This girl has a name, you prick, and just as much right to be here as everyone else. At least I had to prove myself so I could get in, instead of relying on my rich parents to _buy_ my way in, as you obviously did." I snapped at him. I would not let some stuck-up, arrogant snob belittle me like that. Just because I'm a girl doesn't give him the right to feel superior. I could kick his ass and still be in time for dessert.

"I did not-", he started to splutter angrily, but Knox cut him off.

"Cameron, knock it off. Katherine is right. I'm sure she worked very hard to convince Nolan to accept her. I mean, you know how traditional he is, he wouldn't just let anybody in his school without proper credentials- ("Or lots of money", Meeks mumbled) -now would he? If he accepted her into Welton, it's because she deserves it. So deal with it and apologize to her."

I was kind of surprised by Knox standing up for me like that. It worked on Cameron though, because he seemed ashamed of what he had said. He mumbled an apology while blushing furiously and I took pity on him.

"It's alright, let's just pretend this never happened and start again. Hi, I'm Katherine, call me Kat.", I offered him my hand and he shook it after hesitating slightly.

"Richard Cameron, pleasure to meet you.", I smiled at him and he visibly relaxed.

"Now that's out of the way, can we please start eating now? I'm hungry enough to eat a whole cow."

I laughed at the mental image of Charlie trying to eat a cow by running after it with a fork and a knife.

"Sure Charlie, don't let me stop you."

Without hesitation he and the others dug into their food like they hadn't eaten in days and I laughed again. Using basic etiquette was not one of their strengths, apparently.

* * *

After dinner, the guys decided to have their first 'study group', even though lessons wouldn't start until the next day. As a result, it was more of a 'catch up with your friends about what they did over the summer'-group and eventually an 'ask questions to the new girl'-group. I didn't mind. I was just happy they liked me enough to ask me things, to be honest.

"So, Kat, what extracurriculars did Nolan assign you to?", Neil asked me.

"Well, I'm going to write for the school paper and continue my piano and fencing lessons."

"Fencing, huh? Wow, never thought he'd let you do a sport.", Charlie said, looking impressed.

"Yeah well, I've been fencing for years and didn't want to quit. I didn't really give him much of a choice.", I exaggerated a bit of course. I just asked him politely and he gave in after hearing from my parents how good I was. He could always use another champion for the school team, couldn't he?

"Well, I'm certainly looking forward to seeing you fight, little miss Zorro.", Charlie said with a wink.

"Do any of you fence?", I asked curiously after rolling my eyes at Charlie's dumb joke.

"Yeah, Cameron and I do, and Charlie used to until his parents made him quit. He attacked one of his tutors too aggressively.", Pitts chuckled.

"He was getting on my nerves, acting as if he was that much better than me...he learned the hard way.", Charlie explained with an innocent look on his face.

"Right, remind me to never piss you off when we're near any sharp objects.", I joked, and Charlie smirked at me while the others were laughing.

"And yet, for some reason, I feel like you'd have no trouble keeping up with me in a fight.", he said to me. He had a strange look on his face that I couldn't identify.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there? I suggest we have a match sometime, you know, after you've gotten the hang of it again.", I said with a wink. He wasn't the only one who could tease people.

"Oh don't worry, I'm never out of practice. I'll definitely hold you up on that one.", he shot back.

"Are you two lovebirds done with the quarrelling?", Neil asked with a smirk. I blushed. It's not that I didn't like Charlie, just not in that way. Our banter felt more like something siblings would do instead of lovers. Did Neil think I...?

"Relax, I'm just kidding. I mean honestly, who in their right mind would fancy Charlie?", Neil joked.

"Hey!", Charlie protested, and I started laughing. I was starting to like these guys.

"I'll have you know that plenty of girls fancy me! I have more experience than all of you!", Charlie said in a childlike way.

"Sure Charlie, if you say so...", Meeks smirked, causing everyone to laugh again.

"So, are all your 'study groups' like this then?", I asked, still smiling.

"Oh no, we do actually have real study sessions together, this is just because it's the first night and we don't really have anything to do yet. We're savouring our freedom while we can.", Neil said with a wink.

"Is the workload really that bad?", I asked curiously. Simon often complained about it, but I always thought he was exaggerating.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it is. It's probably even worse than you've imagined.", Neil said gravely.

"I guess Simon wasn't exaggerating after all.", I mumbled to myself.

"Wait, Simon? You mean Simon Ashton? Is he your brother?", Knox said with a shocked look on his face.

"Uhh...yeah? What about him?", I said hesitantly.

"That guy is a legend around here! He once covered the floor in front of Nolan's office with glasses of water and one of them held the key to the door. Nolan and three teachers spent the whole morning emptying the cups and trying to find the key. It was hilarious!", Charlie exclaimed excitedly.

"How come he hasn't been expelled?", I asked in shock. Simon never told me he did that.

"They never found out it was him. That's why he's such a legend!"

I could tell by the look on his face that Charlie really looked up to my brother. I made a mental note to remember that, it might come in handy one day.

"Did he never tell you about all the pranks he pulled?", Knox asked incredulously.

"No, he didn't, but I'll be sure to talk to him about them next time I see him.", I said with an evil smirk on my face.

"Oh-oh, he'd better watch his back then.", Neil joked.

"Yes, he'd better.", I said ominously. I could definitely use this to my advantage.

"Well anyways, I think we should turn in for the night. I don't want to fall asleep during our first chemistry lesson of the year.", Cameron intervened.

"Yes, Cameron, because you can't lick a teacher's ass when you're asleep, can you?", Charlie teased. The boys and I laughed.

"Suck it Dalton, at least I'll have good grades this year.", Cameron snapped.

"So will I, with the help of our two geniuses here." He took Meeks and me under his arms.

"For the last time Charlie, I'm not a genius. And who knows, I might not want to help you after all if you don't ask nicely.", I teased.

"Hey, that's not fair!", he sulked," Well, at least I have Meeksie here."

"She has a point you know.", Steven smirked.

Charlie dramatically threw his hands up in the air and said: "Traitors, the lot of you!"

Steven and I snickered at his antics. For a moment, I felt like I was right at home, joking with these boys, who had taken me under their wings, even though they barely knew me. I felt really happy.

"What are you smiling about?", Todd whispered from beside me. The boys were too busy joking around to take notice.

"Nothing really, I'm just glad I'm here.", I grinned.

This was going to be a good year.

 


End file.
